


What Isn't Said

by Annie_Eliza



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, BAMF Mary Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, John Winchester Not Being an Asshole, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Non-Explicit Sex, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character Death(s), Parenthood, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Canon, Protective John Winchester, Protective Mary Winchester, Resurrected John Winchester, Trauma, happy endings, past trauma, rape/non-con only discussed/revealed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Eliza/pseuds/Annie_Eliza
Summary: After her sons settle down with their respective partners in lives as balanced and happy as they're going to get, Mary still struggles with slowing down when it comes to hunting. She loves to spend time with her sons, granddaughters, expecting daughter-in-law, and Jack, whom she feels is probably considered her step-grandson even though they've never discussed an actual title. But along with feeling she should give her sons time and space to nurture their individual families, she knows she needs to get her own shit together and figure out what she really wants out of life. Hunting with Jack, Donna, Jody, and Jody's band of wayward girls gives her some purpose. Hunting with ignorant hunters who say horrible things about her sons? Not so much.The result of hunting with a man who has what could be a troubling history with Dean is still undetermined.





	What Isn't Said

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this on a whim and plan to get more out after posting the next chapter of TLOL. Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 will mostly be told from Mary's point of view. This chapter is basically "The Road so Far" in fic form.

Despite what the whispered gossip from the occasional hunter might lead someone to believe, Mary Winchester loves her sons. Yes, after defeating Lucifer and Michael and reconnecting with God himself, she did return to hunting without them. She still meets up with them for the bigger cases. She still calls the bunker home and is there frequently, often for a week or two at a time. But when it comes to run of the mill cases, she takes those on her own or goes to assist other hunters who aren’t her family. It’s different this time around. She knows where she stands with her boys and they know where they stand with her. They’re more comfortable in their relationship and frankly? Sam and Dean are grown men. They may have been cheated out of having a mother growing up, but they do not need her to take care of them when it comes down to it, even though it sometimes makes her ache to think that. 

 

She can’t deny that there’s not a part of her that wants to tuck her boys in and comfort them after nightmares. She supposes mothers who get to watch their children grow up face the same dilemma. But her boys? They aren’t alone like they used to feel. It’s not down to just her to make sure they’re happy and safe. They don’t only have each other anymore. She will be forever grateful to Jack for bringing back not only Cas, but Eileen once things calmed down. Before she decided that it was for the best to give her boys some space, she had the honor of watching Sam and Eileen fall in love. Watching Sam go from happy to wary to hopeful to worried and finally - for Eileen’s and his own sake - secure enough to start something lasting with her had given Mary whiplash. She had become close with Eileen during that time and had been in awe of her patience when it came to her youngest son. She’s still in awe of her. She’s taken Sam’s nesting, protective nature, and anxiety over what’s to come in stride. She’s making Mary a _grandmother_. Again. 

 

She still hasn’t wrapped her head around that quite yet and there’s only two months left before her grandson enters the world. It had been easier with Dean’s progression - almost. She may have not been here for the majority of Dean’s and Cas’s journey, but she has been here long enough to have gotten frustrated over how her son danced around his friend. She had gotten past the fact her son probably wasn’t straight quickly. Living in Kansas all her life and growing up in the 60s meant that no one was really open about it, but she had never particularly felt one way or another. Her parents, despite their flaws, had raised her to care about people and recognize what actual evil was. As for John, he probably wouldn’t have gone to a pride parade. If he would have found himself at one, she imagines he would have been a bit uncomfortable. But he’s never been _hateful_. The John she had known accepted that the lives of other people had no impact on him as long as they weren’t hurting anyone. He accepted his step-brother. 

 

_“You think Peter would be interested in going out on a date with Hazel?” Mary asks, tilting her head upwards as it continues to rest on John’s chest, “Even it it’s just for me so I don’t have to hear how dreamy she thinks he is anymore.”_

 

_John smiles down at her crookedly, “I seriously doubt it.”_

 

_Mary lets out a sigh, “I know she’s a bit...eager to please. But she’s sweet and I think that if he gave her a chance-”_

 

_“Hazel isn’t Peter’s type, Mary. At all.”_

 

Jerome, John’s coworker at Howard’s auto repair shop, however, had been. Her husband had known and didn’t disown Peter like Howard had. And Howard has been Peter’s father. His blood. How a father could hate their child enough to no longer claim them as family is something Mary will never understand. 

 

She’s not sure what happened to Peter, or Jerome for that matter. As far as she knows, Dean and Sam didn’t know anything about their step-uncle or his whereabouts. She wouldn’t be surprised if John had lost touch with him after taking up hunting. But even though John probably didn’t fully understand why his step-brother was with a man, she doesn’t see John cutting ties with him because of it as some sort of delayed reaction. 

 

But the thought had run through her mind anyway when she started to figure out her oldest son’s attractions. She never conjured up enough courage to ask why Dean had hidden his sexuality for so long. She didn’t want to hear that John may have changed in that regard. Changed from someone who kept his step-brother’s secret and had him as well as his partner over for dinner on a regular basis to someone who would condemn anyone like him, including his own son. That hadn’t been the John she had known. She doesn’t have it in her to hear otherwise. 

 

She’s just glad her son is finally happy. 

 

Dean and Cas had felt like a long time coming. When the last of Cas’s grace had faded and he had seemed at peace with the matter, he spent almost all of his time with Dean. First it had been talking with each other, sitting too close, things both men were already accustomed to doing. Then it had been going out. To the movies, on long drives to listen to various music, to bookstores, to parks. Mary hadn’t been sure if they were going to these places as friends or if they had been courting each other. But when she walked in on Dean giving Cas a sweet and tender kiss in the kitchen, it led her to believe that it had been the ladder. She hadn’t been able to slip out of the kitchen before they had seen her. She could immediately see Dean trying to think of a way to backtrack once their eyes met. 

 

_“Sweetheart, it’s alright. With everything we’ve gone through, you think I am going to be upset that you’re happy?”_

 

Dean had been a little nervous and shaky over her knowing but had overall been happy enough with her answer to come out to Sam. Sam, of course, had suspected as much. But regardless, Dean having his brother’s support and acceptance had encouraged him to not hide who he was anymore. 

 

Her son’s relationship with Castiel had only been strong for three months when there was a knock on the door. 

 

_“Built you a house,” Chuck says casually as he invited himself in, “Only a mile or so away from here. Actually, I didn’t build it. I...you know, _thought_ it into existence. But really, what better encompasses the saying ‘it’s the thought that counts’ than that?”_

 

Chuck had said Dean’s and Cas’s house had been for their family. Despite it having five bedrooms and more than enough room for them, it would be a tighter fit than the bunker. When Mary had said she thought the bunker was completely efficient for them, wary of God giving them something nice for a change, Chuck rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. 

 

_“I didn’t mean you guys,” he says, almost empathetically before holding his hands up, “But if you want to try to squeeze in there, who am I to stop you?”_

_Cas looks more or less confused by the offer, most likely hesitant to take anything from a father who remained so distant, while Dean stands rigidly, glaring at Chuck almost accusingly as he does so._

_“I’m not taking it,” he snarls, “I prayed for your help when Cas died, asked you to bring him and Mom and Crowley back. But you didn’t help then, no matter how much of your mess I’ve cleaned up or the fact that Cas is technically your son. We don’t need you, Chuck. We’ve proven that. So why the hell would I take something from you that I didn’t even ask for?”_

_Chuck gives Dean a tender look and sighs, “It’s a sign of thanks. It’s something that can help you and Castiel be truly happy. A home and a family are something you’ve always desired. Now you will have one of your own.”_

 

Chuck had finally convinced them to walk with him to the house, where the Impala was sitting in the driveway. The beauty of the home Chuck designed was not the first thing they noticed. No, that aspect was disregarded once they saw two small children in the living room. One was around the age of four with wild and curly honey-colored hair, her light green eyes wide, worried, and confused. The other child was lying in her arms, a baby no more than a few days old, black hair sticking up through the pink blanket as if filled with static. 

 

When they had met the girls, she could tell her son was furious. He had tried to hide it, only demanding that Chuck tell him where they came from once he made sure that the girls couldn’t hear. But underneath that, she could tell Dean was fearful. Fearful it was too good to be true, fearful that these girls had families out there worried out of their minds. 

 

Long story short, they didn’t. According to Chuck, Marcella had originally come from an orphanage in Bosnia before being taken away from it by a coven of vampires when she was two years old in order to be raised as a food source until she reached adulthood - when she would be turned - and had only resided in America for the last year. Knowing a little about Alex’s history, Mary knew Dean would be affected by her story. He seemed even more affected when Chuck mentioned she hasn’t spoken since she witnessed a bloodbath a couple of months ago. 

 

_“She prayed. She got on her knees as men and women were being drained of their blood in the next room and prayed for God to take her far, far away. So I did. But, as I’m sure you’d agree, I’m probably not the best candidate to be the primary caregiver for a child. Very busy and she knows that. I think my moving around frustrates her more than anything. She needs more stability but still someone who comprehends what she has been through.”_

 

The other child had been born to a mother in China who had been disowned once she became pregnant. The baby was left at a train station just hours after she was born and was, according to Chuck, a powerful psychic. 

 

_“So anyway, I think this is a good enough fit. You’re both good with kids and patient with them. I’ve left some legal documents on the kitchen counter - for all of you. It may be time-consuming, but I made sure you won’t face any obstacles when you go through the proper channels. Things...Things should be a lot easier for you now. I’ll be checking in.”_

 

Moments after Chuck disappeared from the room and Dean muttered about not wanting to be in a position where he owed God a favor, Mary silently watched him and Cas go into shock. After they snapped out of it, they went into one of the empty rooms to talk privately. During that time, Mary had coaxed Marcella to come out of the corner she was sitting in, gently handed an almost dumbfounded Sam the baby, and braided the older girl’s hair. 

 

Forty-five minutes later, Dean and Cas came out and announced they needed to get some shopping done for the house and the girls. Dean knelt down in front of Marcella and asked her if she wanted to come with them to the store and pick some things out for the house and her new bedroom. Surprisingly the little girl had nodded her head before taking Dean’s hand. It had taken her almost three months to actually start voicing her words and a week for Dean and Cas to decide on naming the baby Caroline Mei Winchester, but it was just with the blink of an eye that her son suddenly had a loving family of his own. 

 

It hadn’t been easy. It wasn’t an instant happily ever after. Babies are tough. When Cas had become human almost a year before, he became a late riser. Due to Caroline’s age and Marcella’s nightmares, sleep became uncommon for Cas and Dean. They switched off through the night, but Mary, Sam, and Eileen made sure to lend them a hand whenever the men allowed it, and they still do. The girls arriving into their lives made it so they all took some time off for a while. Marcella and Caroline needed the attention in the beginning, but more so, Mary wanted to bond with her new granddaughters, just like Sam and Eileen wanted to bond with their nieces. Cas and Sam had already semi-retired from hunting, opting to work more on organizing the resources at the bunker and creating a stronger networking system for hunters. 

 

After the various documents Chuck had given them became finalized, Cas found that his father must have made sure he was considered an actual person and citizen. He only figured out that he was apparently a graduate of Yale with a PhD in both Religious Studies and Archeology when he received an alumni email.

 

_“What am I even going to do with this?” Cas frowns, showing them a copy of the diploma._

 

Cas now teaches night classes at Hastings College. The commute isn’t ideal, an hour each way, and Dean routinely makes that pretty clear with his gruff pouting and guilt trips over Marcella and Caroline missing Cas when they were being put to bed. But overall, their careers, new home, and fatherhood look wonderful on them. Due to Dean’s repressed desire to become a father, it is easier for him to step back from hunting when he has the girls to focus on. Mary’s not entirely sure, but she thinks they probably have Chuck to thank for Dean’s suddenly known reputation as the best freelance car mechanic in the state and the garage that happened to pop up next to their house down the road. With an appointment policy at the garage, it lets Dean spend the majority of the time with his girls and Cas during the day at home but still gives him something to do and a way for him to make some casual friends. 

 

Along with Cas’s career as a professor, they are both doing well for themselves and have now had the girls for over a year. Dean still hunts occasionally, usually opting for hunts in Kansas and bordering states. But mostly he uses his skills to help physically train younger hunters when it comes to combat, weaponry, and how to alter weapons for the more tricky supernatural beings. Cas and Sam opt to use their knowledge on lore, spells, exorcisms, cures, acceptance towards those who are trying their best to live compassionate and non-violent lives despite their species’ nature, and how to develop a working ally relationship with them.

 

For Eileen, it has been a little harder. Mary had often found the woman she began to think of as a daughter-in-law teaming up with her on hunts after she decided to start dipping her toes back in. The two of them made a good team and they both took turns when it came to easing her sons’ minds. Eileen was and still is incredibly skilled. They saved each other several times before a Wendigo caused Eileen to have a close call. Mary had finished it off and rushed Eileen to the hospital. Dean had luckily been with Sam when she called her youngest, and both of them had arrived to the hospital before Eileen woke up. The three of them sat around her bed as the doctor came in and got permission to speak to Eileen about her medical condition and care.

 

_“You’ll make a full recovery, but will probably have a little scarring along your ribs. There are no signs of any brain injury other than the concussion. But for your own sake and your child’s, make sure you stay away from wild animals for the next seven months.”_

 

That had taken Eileen out of hunting pretty quickly. 

 

So now, Mary hunts with people outside of her immediate family. Sometimes Jack hunts with her, or pops in to check on her if he isn’t. She enjoys his company and they really did bond when he came to save her in the other world. But she knows he likes to spend time with Cas, Dean, Sam, and Eileen. He loves babysitting the girls and picking out things with Sam and Eileen for the nursery. And while Jack still tries to make the world a better place, Mary likes when he feels happy, loved, and safe back at home. 

 

She sometimes hunts with Donna, Jody, and the girls. They are extended family to the boys and she is starting to feel the same way about them. But more recently, she has been hunting with the more typical surly hunters. They can get the job done, even though some of their comments occasionally make her frustrated and uncomfortable. Hunting with men like Rick Lloyd, Joe Marbello, and Kyle Barton often result in her fuming and wanting to throw punches. Vincent Strom hasn’t been so bad in that sense. He’s been respectful enough. He knows Dean is her son (pretty much every hunter she has come across knows at this point) and if he has found out about him being with a man, he’s never said something such as, “Heard your son is a cocksucking faggot now.”

 

Rick Lloyd had said that and had gotten a broken nose for it in return. 

 

But there’s something off about Vincent. She had done the tests on him the first time they met up and, as a hunter, he was almost flawless in his technique. But the way he leered at people bothers her. The way he comes off almost like a predator makes her uneasy. He’s had her back the last two hunts she’s gone on him with though. Hasn’t actually done anything out of the ordinary. So there had been no reason to turn down meeting him in Texas at his ranch to help him with a pack of chupacabras. 

 

It’s been a month since she’s been home for more than a day. She misses her boys; she misses her girls. Mary has resolved to keep her hunts and her family a little more separate, never keeping anything from them if they ask. But there is no need to stress her family out when they’re mostly out of the life at the moment. 

 

As she pulls up to Vincent’s worn down ranch, hoping she has the right place, and gets out of the car to breathe in the dry, dusty air, she thinks a temporary, but longer change of pace might be nice after this case. Helping Eileen with the nursery, being in the waiting room as her grandson is born, and giving Dean and Cas some more date nights are going to be her next steps. 

 

Until then, teaming up with Vincent is going to have to do, especially if it means saving a few lives in the process.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the prologue! Let me know what you think if you can!


End file.
